


Apprentice's Diary

by bossmonster



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Lionraven, M/M, Mutiny, Raventrust, Slight hint of liontrust, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossmonster/pseuds/bossmonster
Summary: Medivh's one and only apprentice, Khadgar noticed regular visit of stranger to Medivh's tower. Khadgar thought he deserve to know, but no one in the tower told him anything. He began to wonder who the mysterious visitor is, and started his own investigation.





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was already 5th visit since I'd started my fruitless investigation. He-I assumed it is _he_ , for its tall and sturdy figure under the cloak, and heavy yet swift footsteps- came late tonight, but I could hear his hurrying footsteps clearly. That, of course, because I was waiting for it. I was cautious enough to wait in the library, for I knew Medivh could sense where am I whenever he wants with his magic. I didn't want to invite any unnecessary suspicion or trouble.

I raced up to Medivh's room. I knew the visitor always does. I moved as fast as I could, but only thing I saw was the end of his cloak slipping into the room. I tiptoed toward the room, but the door was already closed and locked. I failed this time, again, see the stranger's face. I cursed, looked around, and pressed my ear against the door.

I'm not very proud of my unhealthy on stalking Medivh, but I blame for him, or his ever loyal castellan. Since I noticed this mysterious visitor, I frequently hinted and even asked directly who the guest is. Only answers I got from Medivh was "My guest, not yours." or "None of your business." And Moroes kept saying "Not my place." or "Do not disturb him when he's with the visitor.".

What could I do? I am a mage, a scholar, a ball of curiosities. So I decided to do my own investigation. Stalking was, though not my favorite, one of my options.

I could hear vague sound of the man murmuring something, but it wasn't clear. I pressed my ear closer.

 

"Looking for something, young sir?"

 

I was quite sure my heart dropped onto the floor. I totally forgot the old castellan whose footsteps have no sound like one of the ghost in this tower. I awkwardly raised myself up, and muffled.

 

"Moroes. Uh-, I just wondered if Medivh is sleeping. I- I have something to ask."

"He's with his guest. means, he's not to be disturbed."

"Yes, of course. But, uh, I could wait here. Or I could just quickly ask-"

"He's not to be disturbed."

 

The dying voice of the castellan forced me to vanish from the corridor, so I had to shut his mouth, turned and came back to library. But leaving like that made me wondered more, who the man is.

There was reason why I wanted to identify the strange visitor. Once, it was a late night, I knocked the door of Medivh's room. It was late to visit my master, but I wanted to ask him, if he was not fell asleep, about a theory I'd been studying. I thought Medivh was not sleeping, for I heard something murmuring inside. But he didn't answer.

 

"Sir...? It's me. I'd like to ask something if you're not too tired."

 

I called him, but there still was no answer. I thought I heard wrong, guessed what I heard was his sleep talking, and turned around to go back to my room. Then, I found his door was not well closed. I found a chink in the door and peeped through the narrow gap. From that angle, I only could see part of Medivh sitting on his bed, opening the book. I was glad that he's not sleeping, and tried to open the door, but something stopped me. Medivh wasn't alone.

 

"What's with the book?"

 

That was the first time I heard the man's voice. I thought vaguely it is somehow familiar but couldn't think out anyone. When Medivh's didn't give any answer, the man continued.

 

"Well, I've never used a book for foreplay, but I can come up with some things."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Why? I can be very creative."

 

Even in distance, I could hear Medivh sighed.

 

“I'm not in the mood."

"Don't worry, you have me. You'll be soon, very, in the mood."

 

The visitor's chuckling and Medivh's irritated voice with faint slap in return.

 

"I'm reading a book."

"No, no, all thunders and storms to the boy, not to me. I'm not the one who ruined the mood."

 

I instinctively knew that 'the boy' referred me. I tried to look more closely, but the man approached then shut the door. "Fine. You read your book, I- read your body." was the last I heard before the door clicked shut. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. My heart started pounding. I sat back against the cold wall of the corridor, and struggled to swallow what I saw.

I couldn't tell how long I'd sat there, but I finally remembered that there was a key hole on every door. I sneaked, and peeped, and I witnessed.

Under the dim light, the man was suppressing Medivh with his full weight. I could see my master's legs dangled in the air, swayed as the man moved his waist back and forth. I saw his hands climbed up the stranger's arm and grabbed the stranger's shoulder. As if it was a sign, the man kissed Medivh. Medivh kissed him back, too. It was such a passionate love. I knew it's impossible but I could feel the heat penetrated my body, sweet moan pierced my ear and swirled my head. I ran, away from two lovers.

That night, I stayed up for the rest of the night. Although I'd never thought of Medivh's personal life or his taste on sexual pleasure, but once I started thinking of it, I couldn't stop. Since then, I got obsessed with the strange visitor and identifying him. The scene I witnessed also had never left my head since then.

Before the sun streams into the library, I heard a distant sound of horse. The visitor's gone. I raced up to Medivh's room. The door was still left open.

Medivh was there, on his bed, saturated himself with morning sunlight. I stepped inside only assuring myself that my master's still sleeping from slow rhythm his chest made-rise and fall. I couldn't see his face, not only because he lay his face down, but because his bare shoulder caught my eyes.

I just stood there, stared at sensitive curve of his shoulder, until my eyes groped down for Medivh's back. partially veiled with his wavy hair, it drew a fascinating line. I'd never found any man's naked body like this, but yes, it was fascinating, captivating more precisely. If I hadn't heard faint sound of moroes's footstep, I probably couldn't restrain myself from lifting the blanket to see the rest.

I turned, swiftly left the room, and closed the door quietly. I only hoped Medivh didn't awake when my fingers slid down his spine.


	2. Chapter 2

Medivh was bending over his desk, examining a creature I've never seen before. Maybe it was not a creature from the first place, I couldn't tell. He often dictated numbers, but otherwise kept his head deep down toward his experimental thing. That made back of his neck exposed between wavy hair. Unexpected exposure reminded me of the night. Dim light, gentle curves of bodies, dynamic rhythm the man made...

"Young Trust!"

The thundering brought me to real world. I gasped as I realized that I was doing nothing but staring at his neck, and also realized that the Magus's eyes misted with annoyance.

"Yes, sir, you called me?"  
"For the third time, yes."

I didn't even know he was calling me.

"You're not concentrating. Did you write down numbers I just said?"

Right, I was writing down numbers he dictated. I hurried checked my note on my hands. I barely could read several numbers- well, if I could say some strokes that the worms would have made themselves creeping on the note as numbers, yes, I kind of wrote down it.

"Uh, um, it, it was- three, nine, four and-, and-."

Cold sweat ran down the my back. I didn't know how many numbers I missed or not. The older mage sighed deeply and stared me sharply.

"What distracted you?"

You. It was you. But I couldn't answer in that way. How could I tell him that I was thinking of tough his neck, imagining its feeling? How could I tell him that I wondered what sound he would make if I kiss on it, or bite it like the stranger did?  
At my silence, Medivh sighed again, snapped the note from my hands, and returned to his experiment. I stood there for a while, but I knew there's no point in waiting him to say something to me, at least for now. So I turned and left.  
Before I closed the door, I looked back. He was lost himself in his study, already forgot me. I again stared his neck for a long time. I felt sudden thurst. Surprised by such feeling, I closed the door.  
I was in despair of both facts that I failed Medivh somehow, and that my investigation so far got nowhere. However, the chance came unexpectedly.  
I was dozing in the library. I woke up and sensed the visitor's here. I rushed out and caught shadow of the stranger draping on the wall. I quickly followed. The man was much swifter than I was, but I was fast enough to manage to run into Medivh's room before the door closed and locked. I was confident I caught the man, but who I caught was not the mysterious visitor but the King Llane's champion.

"Lord Lothar?"

I disappointed at I got a wrong man, not the secret lover of Medivh.  
Lothar hastened let go of his grip on Medivh's arms. His hands soon wandered in the air, then stroke his hair. Judging by his obvious embarrassment, I realized I interrupted something important going between him and Medivh. Before I apologize, Lothar said in awkward smile.

"Oh, hey, apprentice! You- you're not sleeping. Why are you not sleeping? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"  
"Am I, sir?"

I studied Medivh's face. Something's not right. His eyebrows were knitted, and I saw irritation in his eyes. In my experience, that never was a good sign.

"You're not."

Medivh sighed and continued.

"And you're not supposed to burst into your master room like this."

I knew in my heart that I was about to hit by a thunder of my master's fury. Before I knew, I dashed out. I didn't remember if I said I'm sorry before I left the room. I really, really hoped so.  
I needed few more minutes to gather myself up even I returned to the library. I tried to bury my self in study. Disappointment and unsatisfied curiosity kept me distracted. Thousands of thoughts whirled in my head, and at some point, one thought struck me. The voice.  
The visitor's voice I felt somehow familiar was the voice I'd just heard up stairs. It was Lothar's voice.

I sneaked up. I didn't forget to check Moroes was in sleep. I didn't want him to distract me this time. I had evidence, now I had to make sure, so no more ghostly wandering old castellan.  
I could see only Medivh on his bed. He stayed still, in deep sleep. Did the visitor- Lothar already leave the tower? I wasn't sure. I tried but the small hole on the door wouldn't show me other than the bed. I silently grabbed the door knob and turned a bit. It wasn't locked. I turned it a little more.  
Then, The door swung open, and I tumbled forward. Before I hit the floor, strong hand grabbed my back of my shirts and lifted me up. It was Lothar. Not like me, panicking and sweating, he was giving me a toothy smile.

"Apprentice! I knew you would come again."

Again? He knew I came here the other time? Then is it mean Medivh knows about it, too? 

"Don't worry, Med doesn't know you were here-,"

Did I say it out loud?

"-Yet."

Cold sweat chilled my spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update next chapter soon, 'cause I can't stop my unhealthy imagination going on in my head..


	3. Chapter 3

"I, I'm so sorry, milord, I was just- I didn't mean to-"  
"Shhh-"

Lothar put his index finger on his lips.

"Keep your voice down, he's sleeping."

I immediately shut my mouth up. With a satisfied smile, Lothar armed around and dragged me to the bed where Medivh's sleeping. His normally tied hair was now scattered around his shoulder. I didn't know until now that Medivh's eyelashes were that long. His ever elegant hands were laid lightly on his body. Even under the dim light from out side of window, my eyes didn't miss tip of his toes.  
I studied and stared long at every curves of the master's body and swallowed hard. It was slender than I thought but well-built, no wonder, he needs to be so to wiled such tremendous magical power.  
Lothar whispered at my ear.

"Do you want him?"  
"What?"

What?

"Shhh. Do you want him, I asked."  
"I-, I, what? Oh, you mean, I- what?"

Work, my tongue! I cursed, and managed to spit out few words.

"I-, I've never thought of him in that way."  
"But I can see your body surely does."

I could feel heat on my face as it blushed. Unlike my tongue, my body was straightforward. I knew myself stiffened in pants. Lothar chuckled, patting the my shoulder. The strength made me staggered. He was apparently enjoying this situation.

"It's okay, it's natural. Now, here."

Lothar pulled my hand, let me touch Medivh's bare chest. I could feel sensitive curve on my master's body. 

"This is his weak point, and-"

Lothar made my fingers slid along the older mage's flank.

"Here, too."

Then, fingers went back up to Medivh's neck.

"He makes faint moan like a kitten when I bite here."  
"...A kitten?"  
"Yes, a kitten. You would love it."

I would, surely. But Medivh was always a bit big cats rather than a kitten, for his fierce shift of mood and his delicacy. When he was a master mage, nothing of him implies any kitten. The contradiction made me thrilled.  
Finally, fingers stopped at lips. It was soft. Lothar pushed me toward Medivh. It was obvious sign, urging me to kiss the master mage. I stepped forward by the warrior's hand, then stopped. Lothar climbed on the other side of the bed, and leaned. He was waiting.  
I hesitated. Not just because I was being watched. Wanting it is one thing, doing it is another. It's not like I'd never done anything my tutors told me not to do, but this was something different, of different level. I couldn't do anything other than smacking my own lips in thirst.  
Then, Lothar leaned down, and kissed Medivh, as if he couldn't wait anymore, as if he show me demonstration. First, it was a light kiss on lips. Then his tongue licked the Magus's lips, tickling it, then slid inside. Medivh's lips opened naturally, and accepted it. Lothar seemed indulged in Medivh's lips, then lifted his head, looked at me. I was my turn, now.  
I slowly leaned. My lips lightly touched Medivh's lips. The master mage didn't even open his eyes, I assumed because he considered it's Lothar. I summoned more courage. As Lothar did, I made Medivh open his lips again, and tasted what he hid in those tender lips. Soft, wet, and sweet it tasted.  
Medivh turned his head with an annoyance, but I didn't leave him in peace. I grabbed his chin, didn't let him run away. I wanted to taste more, deeper.  
Not opening his eyes, Medivh lazily pushed my head away.

"Haven't you had enough for one night...?"  
"I can have more. And I think the kid certainly wants to have some."  
"Kid?"

At Lothar's words, Medivh opened his eyes. His eyes caught me. He realized that it was me who had just kissed him and raised himself in surprise. Sudden movement made his blankets slid down, exposed his naked body down to his waist. I almost saw his hair down there.

"Khadgar?"

His eyebrows furrowed. He turned and looked at Lothar smirking, then rubbed his temples with fingers, shaking his head.

"You crossed the line. Both of you."  
"He knew about us anyway. He was here, peeped us."

Betrayer! Lothar continued.

"Consider it as extension of your teaching, but of something other than magic."  
"No, you, shut your mouth, and you-"

Medivh turned and looked at me again.

"You'd better go back to your room for now."  
"No."  
"No?"

Medivh's eyes started swirling with thunder. I knew he's about to burst out his fury. That normally makes my blood run cold, but this time, something hot inside me beat it. If I crossed the line anyway, why not a step more? I dared shake my head.

"No, sir."  
"Child, do I have to-"

I shut Medivh's mouth with mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please wait for next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Medivh was defenseless against my unexpected defiant, and I decided to take advantage of it fully. I grabbed his neck, pulled him to me. I tasted juicy fruit in his mouth greedily. I knew he tried to push me away, but his hands were blocked in the middle by Lothar's strong grip. I silently thanked to Lothar over Medivh's shoulder. I didn't want to stop now. I indulged in Medivh's mouth but it didn't last for long as I was bitten.  
Tear welled in my eyes as I quickly drew myself back with painful hiss. I tested my tongue, and I found blood smudged on my fingers.

"Be easy on him. He'll get better."

Lothar smirked. Medivh struggled to free himself from the warrior's grip, but failed. He hissed in rage. 

"You think this is funny?"  
"Funny? No." 

I could see Lothar's eyes gleamed with predatory and instinctive pleasure. 

“Exciting, maybe."

He only tightened his grip and made the master mage's head turn to him.

"Don't you bite my tongue, or you'll regret it."

With that Lothar poured kisses. It made the Magus's neck fully exposed to me. Its stretched and tensed muscle lured me. I got wondered if what Lothar said about Medivh's neck was true.  
I, first, smelled. From his collar bone to his ear. The smell remind me of a cotton shirts dried under the sunlight, something warm and delicate, something I'd not expected as the Magus's scent. Another contradiction which thrilled me found.  
I, then, finally bit it. By small bits of his skin first, then mouthful eventually. So I confirmed that Lothar's words was true. Low moan tickled my ears before it was swallowed into the warrior's mouth.  
Now it was time to check the rest parts of what Lothar said. While Lothar still was holding my master and distracting him, I examined his heaving chest, through his ribs, to his tensed flank. It was sweet.

"See? Your apprentice is endeavoring to please his master."

I knew I succeeded pleasing my master on some level, for I found my master's growing under the blankets. Lothar's big hand slid down the blanket and grabbed around it. Medivh gasped as his friend stroked him. I saw humiliation and pleasure crossed his face. Such emotion I'd barely spotted from daily life in this tower. The more I got to know of him, the more I got thirsty.  
Although it wasn't one of what Lothar taught me, I put away the blankets, ducked my head, and put Medivh in my mouth. The most delicate skin of him felt sweet with its heat. I tried not to hurt him with my teeth, and did my best to caress him.  
Meanwhile Lothar was in charge of the Magus's upper part of body. With proficiency and swiftness of warrior, he was conquering Medivh. He knew every strategic key spots, every effectual tactics. More than often, Medivh gave out sweet moan of surrender.  
I had to press down the master mage's legs hard as they squirming. In return, he clutched my hair tightly.  
I heard Lothar whispered, teasing Medivh.

"He's a fast learner, and remind what you taught him few minutes ago."

I didn't have any intend to bite Medivh anyway, but his grip loosened. However, it was not just due to Lothar's warning. I sensed Medivh's starting take pleasure from my act. As I licked and caressed him, he was getting stiffened. So was mine. I felt little uncomfortable as it pressed against my pants.  
I moved to taste his inner skin of thigh, the spot I assume no one, other than Lothar, had ever even seen. I kissed concave skin of his ankle, and didn't forget to gobble up his skinny toes one by one.  
I could sense, in spite of himself, he yielded to pleasure. But I wanted him yield entirely, to me. I knew exactly what I want. I knelt between Medivh's legs, and pulled my pants down. Then I pulled him down. pushed myself into him impatiently. The heat of inner skin and soft pressure around me made me giddy, erased everything in my head. I started pounding into him frantically. Medivh cried. I kept moving anyway.  
In distance, I heard Lothar.

"Apprentice! Kid!"

I restored myself at strong tap on my shoulder. Lothar came next to me before I knew. With frowned face, he asked.

"Calm down. Is this your first time?"

It was. But I didn't quite get what he was meaning. I just noded. Lothar's expression changed into odd, than he sighed. He pushed me aside, making me get out of the Magus.

"Move!"

I jumped at tears swelling in Medivh's eyes. I gasped and wiped his sweating forehead back, cleared his eyes, and kissed him for apology. Pain was not I wanted to give him at all. I wanted him amused like I saw him the other night through the key hole on the door.  
Suddenly, Medivh startled and groaned. But this time it was not from me, as Lothar took the place where I was a minute ago. He already was deep in Medivh. He lifted and put the Magus's one leg on his stout shoulder, the other in his grip, and said.

"Watch, and learn."

With that, Lothar stared moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not over yet..


	5. Chapter 5

It was quite nothing like what I just did. Lothar's movement gave me impression more of conversation than of animalistic drive. He drew responses from Medivh, he listened, and he answered. Continuously, affectionately, and passionately.

I watched Lothar moving rhythmically. I watched Medivh giving every reactions to the warrior I wanted to elicit from him. I watched two racing toward their climax together.

I awoke from it, looking at my palm and floor got stained with semen I just shot. Panting, I absently grabbed a towel and cleaned it. A couple of weeks past from that night, but the scene'd never left my head. It was so easy to picture every details of the night-temperature of the room, scent of Medivh, sound he made, lighting pleasure his body gave me.

But picturing and touching myself like this were all I could do so far. I hinted and tried to have one more night with my master, even desperately, but it hadn't come. Medivh was acting like he didn't even remember anything. He avoided any topic that has slightest connection with it, distracted me with doubled work and tripled experiments. Even Lothar hadn't visited the tower since then, it made me much harder to get a chance. It made me frustrated.

I exhaled deep sigh, cleaned my hands and floor, and left my room to start another new day. It turned out, it was also different new day not just an ordinary new day. When I went up to Medivh's observatory, where we usually starts a day with lecture, Moroes lobed my bag at me.

 

"We're going somewhere, sir?"

"You are, not me."

 

Medivh replied, leaning back in his chair.

 

"I'll give you a day or two. Spend wisely. Moroes will get you a horse."

"What am I supposed to do then during a day or two?"

"I'm not teaching list of entertainments. Find something by yourself."

"I- I don't understand."

"Just do as I said."

 

I sensed irritation in his voice, but I couldn't take a step. Why is he doing this to me?

 

"Young Khadgar."

 

Medivh sighed. In his voice something other than irritation waved. After few heartbeat, he continued.

 

"Why don't you just go out find someone of your age, someone suits you more, not an old man like me?"

“But, I don't-"

"You're confused. That's all. Go and refresh yourself."

"But-"

"No buts."

 

Medivh held up a hand and made me silenced myself.

 

"Now, leave."

 

So I was kicked out of the tower. Swaying on the horse's back, I watched Karazhan gradually got out of my sight. The problem was that I didn't even know where to go, which direction to head. Through my whole life, other than Dalaran where I grew up, I'd never been anywhere else but Karazhan, and a brief visit in Stormwind.

What could I do? I had only one option.

 

"So you just came here?"

 

Lothar raised his brows. I shrugged my shoulders in return. The only person I knew out of Dalaran or Karazhan seemed to be pretty busy. Soldiers and servants were coming and going in haste, taking this order or that instruction from Lothar. In his office of Stormwind keep, he was specimen of commander, a lion of Azeroth, not a naughty man of the other night. Tucked at the corner of the office, I kind of got the feeling that this contradiction explains deep connection between him and Medivh.

Only after few hours, Lothar finally managed to have time for me. He dragged a chair and sat next to me.

 

"So, what did you do to our picky old mage to deserve this?"

"I wish I did something at least."

 

Words sounded more sulky than I intended. Mischievous smile arose on Lothar's face. I looked around in vain-since there were only two of us in his office now-, then said,

 

"Oh-, then you haven't had your chance since then, eh?"

The fact made me even more frustrated when it's said by other person. My shoulders drooped. Lothar laughed out on my desperation. I had to wait until his loud laughter died down to ask a question which kept lingered since the night.

 

"How do you- uh, make him feel like- doing?"

 

Returned answer was simple.

 

"He likes me."

 

Good for you. I sank deep in my chair. My despair apparently amused Lothar, as he bursted out laughing, patted my shoulder and made me staggered.

 

"Wait, I need to handle few things more, and you and I will go out grab some ale."

 

So a lion of Azeroth and I got to sit in a room of some inn called Lion's pride, emptying ewers of wine.

 

"So, you and Medivh are f-friends, right?"

Why my tongue kept curling anyway?

 

"Right."

"Then how, how did you two end up like, like-"

"Well."

 

Lothar sipped his wine. Was Lothar twin? I narrowed my eyes, then two Lothars merged into one.

 

"It was this room, several years ago, we were drunk. I don't remember what we giggled about, but we laughed a lot. I think I though Medivh was cute, I don't know. So I kissed him. It was surprisingly nice, and one thing led to another, then- you know."

"Just like that? Just 'one thing led to another?'"

 

Lothar gave a shrug of the shoulders. I felt my head and heart are burning with jealousy. It seemed pretty easy for Lothar, but definitely not for me. For me, so far, it was impossible to make Medivh 'be in the mood'. I couldn't even make 'one thing' happen, 'another' not to mention.

 

"Because he likes you. Not- not me..."

 

I emptied my mug. Blurred and multiplied Lothar muttered.

 

"You're not me."

"Oh, that's encouraging, thank you very much."

 

Another mug of wine.

 

"No, I mean- you have your strong point."

"Strong enough for Medivh?"

 

And another mug.

 

"Hey, kid, you are probably the only one, except me, who survived even after laying a finger on him. It was more than a finger in your case, but anyway. That's something."

"But I'm dying now."

 

Another mug of wine. Lothar was one again. Or... was he? Why couldn't he just stay still? Why couldn't I then...?

-then, what was I doing? I shook my head but it just added more dizziness. I lifted myself up from the table, only then I realized that I was dozing. Suddenly a man holding an ewer, checking its contents, got in my hazy sight. Judging by his delicate fingers and gesture, it was definitely-

 

"Medivh-!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

 

I flung my arms around his waist. The scent, that I could never forget, assured me that this was real Medivh.

 

"You are here!"

 

I was really not sure it was me or the master mage who staggered. Maybe it was me since I felt Medivh's grip on my back trying to settle me down on the chair again. I buried my face in his robe, inhale his scent fully.

 

"I missed you, a lot. But it's okay, now you're here."

"I had to. Anduin sent me a urgent message that you're here alone in danger. Now I guess it was danger in the ewer."

 

Did he just say that he-, oh, Medivh, you-

"You worried about me? Oh, I thought you hate me!"

I squeezed him tight as he tried to push me away. We fell on the floor with a chair near us. I though I heard Medivh groaned from pain.

 

"I don't remember I said I hate you."

"But you kicked me away, you never let me get close to you, or touch you, or, or-"

 

My master mage looked up at me under knitted brows, still being sprawled under me, then passed his hand over my forehead, studying me.

 

"How much did you drink, lad?"

"Few. Just few. With Lord Lothar there-,"

 

There was no Lothar. I was shocked.

 

"He vanished! He was here! Right there!"

"Calm down, lad."

"He must have cast teleportation! He was a wizard!"

"He left before I came here, while you were dozing I guess. He's leaving at dawn for long campaign."

"Oh-, that's why he was so busy. I went to Stormwind keep, all by myself by the way, to meet Lord Lothar, and there he, he was so-"

"-was so busy, you said it."

"You know me well, my dear master!"

 

I clung to him again, making his breath escaped. My nose pressed against his neck, oh, the neck. His hands tried to tear me off or lift me up, but failed. I was freakishly strong when I was drunk! Good thing to know. I should remember this.

 

"So this was all Anduin's idea, I guess. He shall pay the price for this."

 

Giving up his struggle, Medivh sighed. His breath brushed my ear.

 

"I missed you, sir."

 

My voice muffled against his neck. I could sense he flinched as my lips tickled his skin.

 

"Now, stand up or at least roll aside, would you?"

"I like you. I like your green eyes, I like your wavy hair, and,"

"Enough. Let go of my hands, I'll help you sober up right away."

"And I like your delicate fingers."

 

Instead of letting go of his hands, I kissed on them.

 

"Have you looked at your fingers? They are so lovely. I want to carry them in my pocket."

"We should do something with your drunk personality."

 

I managed to pinned his hands on the floor before his fingers touch my forehead. I was not sure what spell Medivh tried to cast, but I did not want him to stop me. I felt joy, more confident than usual. I felt great.

Surrendering to my power drew from ewers of wine, my master exhaled deep sigh again.

 

"I didn't sent you out for this. I wanted you to find someone of your-"

"But I want nobody but you, master."

 

I pulled myself up, faced him, and then I saw. I saw something in Medivh's eyes. He stayed still, stunned, as if he was surprised at my words- Wasn't it always so obvious though? Under his lightly furrowed eyebrows, something sparked and quickly faded. I was pretty sure that it wasn't my shaky sight. I didn't know what it was, but it was there, in his emerald eyes.

And I saw him, beautiful, stunningly beautiful. Scattered hair reminded me of the night. Fever and affection overwhelmed me. How could I not love him? I ran my fingers along his neat eyebrows, his pale cheek, then his soft lips.

 

"Only you, Medivh."

 

I pressed my lips against Medivh's. Again and again, longer and deeper each time. It was much much sweeter than the last time I tasted. I longed for this. Tender joy rushed through my spine. I indulged in it as much as I please. I didn't get bitten this time.

Further more, his hands freed now, but he didn't try to cast any spell again to soberize me nor blow me away. His stillness gave me courage to go further. I let my hands wander around on his body. His skin felt rather cool under my heated palm, I got so obsessed by obligation to warm him with my fever. That was the only thing right and reasonable to do.

I kissed on his ear, on his neck, on every spot exposed. When I thought my lips and tongue were not so enough, I slipped my hands under his robe and tried my best to permeate my fever into his cool skin. Though I was sharing my heat with Medivh though, it didn't receded. It grew hotter and hotter. I felt it harder and harder to subdue it. However, I tried. I didn't want to ruin it by hastiness like last time.

I took my time to please him. Without Lothar's assist like last time, I found I was doing good. I felt Medivh's breath got shortened. Or was it my breath? I wasn't sure but I didn't remember him resisted. I didn't recall any sign of distaste on his face.

I didn't remember anything from that point.

 

"What?!"

 

I shouted to myself. Unbelievable headache struck me. Holding my head tight as if I could evade the pain, I found myself in my bed. I was back in Karazhan.


	7. Chapter 7

 

"No-, no, no, no, no. Think! Remember!"

 

Hammering headache was now a minor problem I had. Wandering around my room, I struggled to recall what happened in yesterday. I could remember some things such as visiting Lothar at Stormwind keep. Lion's Pride Inn and the room, surprisingly fine wine of the Inn, and Lothar's smirk- all those were now of no use. From certain point, memories were blurred, mixed up. I recalled Medivh came, his scent, his disconcerted expression and his lips. Yes, I finally kissed him after long tormenting weeks. Not just on his lips, but on his earlobe, his collarbone, and his hands. Then I sure remembered feelings of his skin and its temperature on my palms.

That's all I recalled. How could I not remember what happened next? How much had I longed and wanted it, day or night? It must have been impossible to forget if something happened. So did I finally make Medivh allow me and 'another' happened? Or did it just not happened and that's why I couldn't remember anything for there was nothing to remember after all? I cursed the wine and cursed again.

The only other person who might knew what happened pretended nothing happened, as I anticipated with worries. The master mage acted like none affected his daily routine. I wasn't surprised at his behavior, for it was just like the last time, and for surely he might have been done the same thing with Lothar too.

A week passed. I couldn't stand disguise anymore. I decided to risk Medivh's rage rather than to dance to his tune. So I almost bursted into his room at night, asked him if he knew what happened to us that night. Medivh, with irritation, made me blushed.

 

"You blacked out?"

"Yes. But I think I can recall it all if you help me."

 

He sighed. He warned me about hazard of being drunk, then said.

 

"Don't bother. You were drunk, fell asleep, that's all."

"Something more happened, didn't it? I remember we kissed."

 

I could feel the anger rise in him. He growled.

 

"Why can't you just cut off that foolish appetite for me?"

"But Lord Lothar is-."

"He's different. He's not you. He's... Don't bring him into this matter. He's the contributor to this situation, though."

 

Different how? I bit back the question. The same thing was said by Lothar. So that means that I would never be like him? Being Medivh's lover? Even though I like him as Lothar does?

Medivh bit his lower lip and growled in low voice at the warrior who might be far away from Karazhan, fulfilling his duties.

 

"Anduin, I'll make you surely pay for this..."

 

I didn't feel sorry for Lothar for the price he would pay. It should be something dreadful I guess, but it didn't matter. I'm not Lothar. I dwelled those bitter words again and again. Then, I realized. Right. I'm not Lothar. I'm different. I can't rely on long-term friendship. However, I have my strong point, as Lothar said. Straightforward honesty, I decided to rely on it.

Medivh waved me off.

"Now, go get sleep. We have experiments for tomorrow."

"No, sir."

"No?"

"With respect, no, sir."

 

The older mage frowned his face.

 

"I'm afraid defiance might grow into a habit of you, young Khadgar."

"Tell me honestly, for once, then I'll never bother you with this, never bring this up again."

"Now you're negotiating with your master? Not very desirable for an apprentice, don't you think?"

"Please."

 

Medivh stood in silence, rolling his eyes as if he's measuring things in mind. Then he sat in his chair with words with sigh.

 

"Once. The last."

 

As he gestured, shaking his hand briefly in the air, I started.

 

"You said I'm different from Lord Lothar."

"I did. And you are."

"Then, did you mean that, not like with Lord Lothar, you felt bad when we had-, when I kissed you? Or when I touched you?"

"It was... just different."

"Yes, but did you find it distasteful?"

 

Medivh lifted his green eyes, stared at me. I didn't turn my eyes away from his gaze. His lips parted and closed as if he was hesitating to say something. The longer his silence lasted, the more I got afraid. Few heart beats later, the master mage finally answered.

 

"No."

 

The word struck me as if it was a powerful spell. That was what I needed. I summoned more courage to continue.

 

"How did you feel then?"

"It was... I don't know."

 

Medivh's expression suddenly changed with irritation again. Knitting his brows, he shook his head.

 

"Would that be all? It's already too late to go to bed for an old man like me. Now, go back to your room, leave me in peace."

 

Instead of obeying my master's saying, I approached forward, knelt before him. As I held his hand, his furrow of eyebrows slightly deepened.

 

"Please, don't forget you promised me you'll answer honestly."

 

His eyes wandering on my face, studying me.

 

"If you don't know, master, then..."

 

And I pressed my lips on his fingers.

 

"How do you feel now?"

 

Not giving him time to answer, I kissed on his lips. It was not just brushing on the lips. I let my lips stayed on his lips long- long enough so that he could not miss or ignore the feeling.

I asked again.

 

"And now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there!


	8. Chapter 8

I found Medivh's eyes half closed, his long curled eyelashes subtly trembled. His expression amplified my confidence. Surely it wasn't reaction of someone who detests, rather it was of someone who wavers. Suddenly I felt I glimpsed the truth about the master mage's mind. It was not me who were confused as he said to me the other day. It was him who confused, hesitated, afraid.

"Tell me. You feel a thrill from it, as I do?"  
"I-, I..."

I made my kiss deeper, for I decided not to give him a chance to hide or escape again. As I hunted, his tongue tried to run away. His hands slowly laid on my shoulder, grasped my shirts. I felt light resistance around his grip, but gradually hesitance took it over. Even that did not last long as he pulled me up close to him, instead of pushing me away. I absently followed his lead, but had to grab back and arm of his chair to keep my balance. As a result, I locked him in my arms, leaned lightly against him. His tongue no longer struggled to flee. Tenderly tangled with mine, it gave me flashing pleasure.  
Lips parted, sigh leaked from both, missing too soon ended encounter.

"So that means 'yes', yes?"

Instead of answer, his hand gently ran through my hair, then landed on my cheek. I felt heat on my cheek against his cool hand. I couldn't help but leaned my head on his palm, covered his hand with mine. Slight smile crossed his face. The subtle change was magical. My heart filled with warmth at once.

"You really are not the one easily gives up, are you?"

I laughed. It was the right key. I realized I finally his cracked his guard, got into his heart, allowed.

"No, sir, I'm not."

I pulled his hand on my cheek down, kissed on his palm.

"For it is nobody but you who I want."  
"I know."  
"You know?"

Medivh chuckled again. His rare laughter had amazing effect on surroundings. It was as if even the candles of the room danced at his low voice. Totally indifferent to such magical influence, he added.

"It's very hard to not know when you said it over and over during-,"

Then he paused. I gave him questioning eyes, but he just gently stroked my hair, not gave me answer. I cautiously pressed my forehead on his shoulder, waiting for his words. One confession was enough for today, I decided not to push him further. I let him organize his thoughts, brushing my hair.  
Moments later, he asked.

"You surely don't remember of that night?"  
"I'm sorry. I'd never been that drunk in my life. I swear I won't take even a sip of wine. Was I so terrible?"  
"You were very talkative, not entirely terrible though."  
"I'm so sorry."

I sensed his chest heaved with silent laughter.

"You must not remember what you learned, then?"  
"No...? You taught me something?"  
"Pity. Among them, one or two would be even new to Anduin."

The words made my eyes went wide. I pulled myself up. The master mage grinned, lightly furrowing eyebrows. It was a mischievous smile. Despite myself, I shouted loud like someone struck by lightening.

"So it did happened! 'Another'!"  
"'Another'?"  
"It's, it's an expression, it-, no, it doesn't matter."

I cupped his bearded chin and pecked his lips again and again in rapture. Now it was Medivh who had questioning eyes. So I was allowed! I did make just 'one' thing happened, not just 'one' but 'another' as well! I must reconsider the swear I made just now. Maybe wine is helpful drink, of course making me forget the most important part aside.

"Oooh, then it really is a pity that I forgot."  
"Hmm."  
"What were those?"

The master mage shook his head, still wearing light smile on his lips.

"I'm not in the habit of reviving tutelage."

The words dragged my shoulder down. Well, but I'm not in the habit of drawing back from intricate riddles and blockaded secrets. After all, it was exact reason why the conclaves of Dalaran sent me to Karazhan.  
So, it was my turn to give him mischievous smile back.

“Well, good thing is it's kind of my specialty. Discovering things, uncovering secrets."  
"Oh?"  
"I'll find out every secrets of you. For one thing-,"

I pulled his waist to me, made his lower part tightly joined with mine. Being pulled down a little from his earlier position defenselessly, Medivh exhaled short moan in surprise. I murmured.

"Good try, just too obvious one though."

I had to let him know it was too soon to undermine my abilities. I slid my hand down his leg, pulled his foot from his house shoes. Under his wondering eyes, I put his skinny toes in my mouth, licked them one by one as if they were sweets. For me they were, indeed. Holding them still in my mouth, I asked him.

"Here?

Medivh replied between shortened breaths.

"Not bad. Not bad at all."  
"What if I do this, then?"

My hands ran up along his leg, slowly lifting his robe, I made my lips followed, my tongue caress his soft inner skin. As I got closer and closer, he got stiffened, his breaths shortened even more. Good signs. My heart sped up when I put him in my mouth, when he let sweet moan and grasped my hair. His head now leaned back, his eyes closed. Those were responses I wanted to drag out of him. Bursting heat with pleasure darted my spine.  
All of sudden, his clutched back of my shirts, tore me from him, then lifted me up. My heart leapt with anxiety. Was I doing it wrong? Did I hurt him? Mischievous smile or slight grin disappeared on his face, I found. I couldn't understand. I thought I was doing well.  
Ignoring my alarmed expression, Medivh snapped.

"You first need to learn that I'm not fond of waiting long."

Before I know, I was being dragged to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please skip the part why our master mage didn't wear anything under his robe.. in my imagination, he had to..


	9. Chapter 9

In spite of his short lesson, I decided to take considerable time to make investigation into Medivh. That was a petty revenge I could enjoy on his attempts to bury every past affairs and emotions between us. I had right to do so considering how much I'd suffered from his cruel behavior. So instead of satisfying him quickly, I chose to harass him to my heart's content. I couldn't tell that I didn't feel lightly twisted joy when I ignored his urging gestures or when I saw him bit his lips in anxiety.  
With consistency of skilled investigator and scholar, I explored every part of his body. It was such task that can't get tire of. I made remarkable progress. Other than few things I already knew, I discovered new secrets. I found his sweat tasted salty but delicious, his scent doubled at certain parts of his body. I found he liked it when I harassed his nipples, or when I sniffed his tiny little belly button. He made kitten like moan when I teased his delicate fingers and inner skin of wrists. Thrusting myself into him, I discovered the rhythm he likes both in regular pace and unexpected assault. Medivh often let out sweet moans, approving my works. Every uncovered secrets, every solved riddles made me thrilled more and more.

"Medivh...!" 

I called his name again and again. He, in return, gave me brief glances misted with instinctive pleasure. My patience evaporated, I couldn't restrained myself any longer. I paced up, led myself and Medivh to climax.

Lying next to him, I ran my fingers along the line of his sensitive body. Sweat still remained, made my finger slid smoothly. Medivh, relaxed in satisfaction, let me brush his wet skin with my lips. I realized yet again how much I adore him as much as I admire him. Even more so after we shared the most intimate secrets. I assumed he couldn't let his mind decide to allow me only for fear of jeopardizing our master/apprentice relationship. The fear proved to be unfounded. I decided to tell him that.  
It was that moment.

"What is this?"

My heart dropped at sudden roar. It wasn't hard to find its epicenter. By the door, Lothar stood. He still was in his armor, proving that he came straight from his long campaign. His expression shocked, his jaw dropped.  
I felt extremely awkward lying with Medivh totally naked under the warrior's gaze. My head span to find right words, body tensed preparing rage from him. Before I managed to say somethings, Lothar growled.

"Without me?"

Lothar slammed the door closed, dashed into the room. With surprising swiftness, he divested himself of his armor. He quickly kicked off his boots, took off his shirts and pants.  
Medivh hissed at a lion of Azeroth in low voice, but not in fury.

"This is all your fault."  
"I'll take that as compliment."

Without hesitance, Lothar climbed up the bed, poured hungry and passionate kisses to my master mage.

"You're reeking of sweat."

Medivh muttered between seemingly endless kisses. Lothar replied casually in the same manner.

"I know you like it. You always did."

Faint laughter leaked from the master mage's lips. So the warrior was quickly joined. I couldn't see any reason to refuse another round of pleasure. I felt a little embarrassed realizing how greedy I became, but I didn't have another option other than lending my hands.  
Medivh seemed to be annoyed at being disturbed, for he was undoubtedly enjoying his delicious fatigue, but soon embraced the joy. It was like peeling another layer of pleasure. I discovered new tactics, new combinations, new responses while Lothar and I endeavoring to amuse the older mage. I fully indulged in it.  
To my own surprise, I didn't even find it distasteful when I met Lothar's lips or his touches. There still was tons of stuff I would get to know. That all, I guess, to fill in next pages of my diary.

-FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> And special thanks to Katriona555 for consistent support and inspiring. It would have been hard to complete the story if not your help.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Katriona555 for encouraging me.


End file.
